The 96th Annual Hunger Games
by Intensity215
Summary: SUMMARY: The flames of rebellion have long since died out, along with the girl on fire andthe Avatar. Capitol was gracious enough to let life go back to the way it was before the rebellion, including the tradition of the annual Hunger Games. Daria and James are orphans living on the streets of district 12. Once in the Games they make some very unusual allies
1. Chapter 1

The 96th Annual Hunger Games

An Avatar the Last Airbender/Hunger Games Crossover

Foreword: This does not involve the characters from Legend of Korra or the Hunger Games the characters were created by me and my friend. This story takes place22 years after the Rebellion. Keep in mind that this is my first Story (fanfiction or not) that I have ever written so please bear with me. This first chapter is mostly background on Daria and James so it might be a bit dull.

Oh and one more thing before I start. I didn't know how to explain this properly in the story but James and Daria are half siblings. They had the same mother but not the same father.

SUMMARY: Daria and James are orphans living on the streets of district 12. Both of them are reaped for the 96th Annual Hunger Games. Once in the Games they make some very unusual allies. point of view: alternates between Daria and James (the point of veiw will be in bold and may change during a chapter)

The flames of rebellion have long since died out, along with the girl on fire and the rest of her conspirators, including the Avatar. District 12 as long since recovered from the ordeal because the Capitol was gracious enough to let life go back to the way it was before the rebellion, including the tradition of the annual Hunger Games.

I live in District 12 with my Brother James, and this is our story.

CHAPTER 1: The Streets

**DARIA**

I wake up suddenly from a bad dream. I never have these kind of nightmares… except on reaping day. I sit up and hug my knees tightly, shivering, not from the cold but my dream, a dream in which I was picked in the reaping.

I look down the narrow ally my brother and I took refuge in for the night. Shivering, now from the cold, I lie down and snuggle close to James who is unnaturally warm, but that's natural for him since he's a fire bender.

Yes, my brother and I are benders, a waterbender and a firebender alone on the streets, hiding out true identities from the world. His dad Jack was a bender as well. That's why he was killed. The peacekeepers in district 12 will kill anyone who they suspect of being a bender, so we have had to keeps the truth about ourselves hidden. But It's because of James' firebending that we're still alive. We would have frozen to death without it.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I feel James stir. I look at him and kiss his cheek softly as he opens his eyes.

He yawns. "Daria? What are you doing up so early?..."

I look down and curl closer to him. "nightmares…"

He sighs and pulls me into his strong arms. "Daria, you're as safe as you can be…you're only 16. Your name is only in the reaping four times. You won't get picked." I look away from him thinking, _I might not get picked…. But what about James? He's 18 and has taken tesserae for both of us….. his odds are not in his favor….._

"Daria?"

He pulls me out of my thoughts again. I sigh and look up at him. "I can't lose you James… I-I just can't." I turn away, trying to hide the tears forming in my eyes.

He pulls something out of his pocket and I feel a chain being clipped around my neck. I look down at myself and see that he has slipped a gold locket around my neck. I hug him tightly, letting his warm arms wrap around me

He whispers softly "it was our mom's…it will keep you safe."

Tears slide down my cheeks "th-thank you…"

He smiles a little and gently wipes my tears away. "Come on….. we need to get ready for the reaping…."

So what do you guys think? Anything I can fix? Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated and I will try to answer all questions. Sorry for the short chapter. The next few chapters may be a bit boring but please bear with me. It will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

im so sorry but i cant continue this story right now... my writing is sub par and i need to work on the plot... A LOT. so no updates on THIS story but i will post other stories. I really am sorry.


End file.
